For Great Justice III
All is working very well. I created a class with my mukyuukkuri with very good results, since 90% of the yukkuris who followed its class got out with gold badges. Of course, there are always some very troublesome yukkuri, but I take them to The Chamber, and, usually, they are really good-natured when they get out of it. Recently, I noticed that yukkuris tend to be more afraid of The Chamber than The Factory. Maybe it's because that, when you enter in the Factory, there is no turning back. And now, The Chamber is a legend among yukkuris. A large number of the ones who managed to get out forget all they passed though. I think it's maybe a brain reaction, due to all the horrible things they suffer in The Chamber. And so, life continues, slowly. Patchouli is getting older. Maybe I should find it a wife, to have a family of teachers. I'll sent it to a friend soon. He will find it a good partner. It is after letting my mukyukkuris, and getting back to my home, that I notice that something was wrong. One of the garden's traps were triggered, and a little yukkuri was inside. Dead, torn into pieces by the trap. I make a DYNAMIC ENTRY in the house. Nobody. Just the silence. I go into the class. All the yukkuris students have been killed. But where is their murderer? How many murderers will I face? It was a child yukkuri in the trap. So, it's probably an entire family. I go into the basement. They are here! Near the Alice's hole, making fun, and pissing on them. It's a Reimu and Reimu family. Good. They don't have any value, I can kill them as I want. I try to sneak behind them without them noticing, but a child sees me and shouts: -Mwommy! There is a Mwister human here! All the family turn their faces to me. I run, and push the little one in the hole with my foot. It's screaming now. But the Alices are happy and safe now. It's the principle. -What have you done, stupid human! -Bring back our little one. I answer: -You want to see her? All right. And I push one of the parents inside the Alice hole. While it's screaming, I take the other parent, and I seal its mouth with flour. Then, I take the little one out of the hole, and I put it near its parent. -You should ask your mother to lick you. You're dirty. Of course, the mother won't lick her child, because her mouth is sealed. The little one will probably scream, and shout, but will soon understand that her mother is not a person who can take it easy. I go take a camera. After it break the heart of her mother, I put it in the Wriggle's hole along with all her sisters. Then I take the mouth-sealed Reimu, and I burn her foot. -What happenned?! -I let my yukkuri in your class, and now it's dead?! I try to explain that all the yukkuri student were killed by stranger. To prove it to them, I show them the Reimu that I have captured. It's in a cage, looking a television. Watching the recording of her babies getting eaten alive by Wriggles. Her mouth is sealed, so it can't scream. Its foot is burned, so it can't move. All it can do is stay here and watch her children getting killed, again, and again, until it dies of starvation. All the customers agree to say that it is a suitable punishment. Category:Text Stories